Co-op X 10
Co-op X is a cooperative event pitting your squad against other squads of other agents for top rewards. Details *Form a squad of 6 Agents consisting of your teammates and alliance members. 5 squads come together to form a company. *Go head to head against a competing company to see who can achieve a higher co-op rating by defeating bosses. Whats New Fortitude System *The new fortitude system will reward players who achieve a high fortitude score over the course of the event. **Your fortitude score is calculated by taking the total personal co-op rating you earn during the entire event and dividing it by the number of sessions. For example, if there are twelve sessions, fortitude score will be equal to your total personal co-op rating divided by twelve. New Legendary Reward Card *Co-op X now has a Legendary reward card. Rank in the top tier and get Your Path Black Cat. **Play hard and you might get this reward from the ranking or new Fortitude rewards. Devastating Attack *You'll now be able to use Devastating Attack on certain co-op bosses. **This new attack method will be implemented some time during the event. Co-op Boss Schedule The schedule for Co-op X is as follows: New Cards Introduced Rewards= *[Your Path Black Cat|[Crossing Your Path Black Cat]] *[Out Cosmic Spider-Man|[Far Out Cosmic Spider-Man]] *[the Strong Kurse|[Algrim the Strong Kurse]] *[Age Ultron|[New Age Ultron]] *[and Improved Speed|[New and Improved Speed]] |-| Danger Cards= *[Iron Patriot|[H.A.M.M.E.R. Iron Patriot]] *[Bishop|[Enforcer Bishop]] *[Heir Captain Marvel|[Mar-Vells Heir Captain Marvel]] *[Emma Frost|[Teacher Emma Frost]] *[Scout Magik|[Mutant Scout Magik]] *[Conduit Cloak|[Darkforce Conduit Cloak]] *[Ronin Blade|[New Ronin Blade]] *[Broker Surtur|[Power Broker Surtur]] *[of the Dead Hela|[Ruler of the Dead Hela]] Danger Cards New Danger Cards= *Numbers are max damage including RDS boost, actual damage to the boss may vary. *'When traded or gifted these cards loose their RDS bonus boost.' |-| Old Danger Cards= Company Rating Company Rating are awarded at the end of each session. To get promoted to a company rank you must meet the required amount of co-op rating as a company. The ranks are C, B, A, S, and SS. Bonuses Damage Bonus *This event features a special damage bonus. *The Higher your maximum attack power, the more ATK you can use against a co-op boss when you attack. Combo Bonus *If members of your company attack a co-op boss one after another, you'll get an ATK bonus. The first combo boosts your ATK by about 1.7%, while the final, 30th combo boosts your ATK by 50% *'The combo resets if nobody attacks within 30 minutes.' *'The combo count will rise according to how much RDS is used in an attack.' Dominating Victory Bonus *If your company wins a session with a certain co-op rating advantage, an ATK bonus will be in effect for the next session whenever you attack co-op bosses *'Each bonus level has a certain activation conditions as shown below.' Danger Card Boosts *This time you'll be able to raise the boost you get from Danger cards. Each time you use a certain number of RDS, the boost that Danger cards in your main deck provide will go up. *You can raise the boost of your Danger cards 5 times each. *Danger cards' boosts reset when you fuse, trade, or gift them. *After their boosts reset, you can raise them up to 5 times again. Rewards Personal= !Co-op Rating |- | 1-10 | [Your Path Black Cat|[Crossing Your Path Black Cat]] (Legendary) Odin’s Decree (UL) x30 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x30 Cosmic Canister x50 500,000 Silver | |- | 11-50 | [Out Cosmic Spider-Man|[Far Out Cosmic Spider-Man]] (U Rare) x2 Odin’s Decree (L) x30 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x30 Cosmic Canister x50 500,000 Silver | |- | 51-100 | [Out Cosmic Spider-Man|[Far Out Cosmic Spider-Man]] (U Rare) x1 Odin’s Decree (L) x20 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x30 Cosmic Canister x50 500,000 Silver | |- | 101-350 | [Out Cosmic Spider-Man|[Far Out Cosmic Spider-Man]] (U Rare) x1 Odin’s Decree (L) x10 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x30 Cosmic Canister x50 500,000 Silver | |- | 351-999 | [the Strong Kurse|[Algrim the Strong Kurse]](SS Rare) x2 Odin’s Decree (L) x5 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x30 Cosmic Canister x40 400,000 Silver | |- | 1,001-3,000 | [the Strong Kurse|[Algrim the Strong Kurse]](SS Rare) x2 Odin’s Decree (L) x5 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x10 Cosmic Canister x40 400,000 Silver | |- | 3,001-4,999 | [the Strong Kurse|[Algrim the Strong Kurse]](SS Rare) x1 Odin’s Decree (L) x5 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x10 Cosmic Canister x30 400,000 Silver | |- | 5,001-8,000 | [the Strong Kurse|[Algrim the Strong Kurse]](SS Rare) x1 Odin’s Decree (L) x5 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x10 Cosmic Canister x30 400,000 Silver | |- | 8,001-9,999 | [Age Ultron|[New Age Ultron]](S Rare) x2 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x5 Cosmic Canister x20 300,000 Silver | |- | 10,001-15,000 | [Age Ultron|[New Age Ultron]](S Rare) x2 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x5 Cosmic Canister x20 300,000 Silver | |- | 15,001-19,999 | [Age Ultron|[New Age Ultron]](S Rare) x1 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x5 Cosmic Canister x10 300,000 Silver | |- | 20,001-29,999 | [Age Ultron|[New Age Ultron]](S Rare) x1 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x5 Cosmic Canister x10 300,000 Silver | |- | 30,001-39,999 | [Age Ultron|[New Age Ultron]](S Rare) x1 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x5 Cosmic Canister x10 300,000 Silver | |- | 40,001-49,999 | [Age Ultron|[New Age Ultron]](S Rare) x1 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x5 Cosmic Canister x10 300,000 Silver | |- | 50,001-100,000 | [and Improved Speed|[New and Improved Speed]] (Rare) x2 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x5 Cosmic Canister x5 200,000 Silver | |- | 100,001-200,000 | [and Improved Speed|[New and Improved Speed]] (Rare) x1 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x5 Cosmic Canister x5 200,000 Silver | |- | 200,001-500,000 | 200,000 Silver Level Up ISO-8 Serum x1 | |} Exact Placement Reward: Players ranking 1,000th, 5,000th, 10,000th, 20,000th, 30,000th, 40,000th, 50,000th, will get a [Out Cosmic Spider-Man|[Far Out Cosmic Spider-Man]] (U Rare) x1 as a special reward instead of the usual personal ranking reward! |-| Squad= !Co-op Rating |- | 1-150 | [the Strong Kurse|[Algrim the Strong Kurse]](SS Rare) x1 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x3 Card Stock +3 Minimum Co-op Rating of 1,200,000 or higher | |- | 151-1,000 | [Age Ultron|[New Age Ultron]](S Rare) x1 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x3 Card Stock +2 Minimum Co-op Rating of 300,000 or higher | |- | 1,001-3,000 | [Age Ultron|[New Age Ultron]](S Rare) x1 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x2 Card Stock +2 Minimum Co-op Rating of 270,000 or higher | |- | 3,001-7,000 | [and Improved Speed|[New and Improved Speed]] (Rare) x1 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x2 Card Stock +1 Minimum Co-op Rating of 90,000 or higher | |- | 7,001-30,000 | [and Improved Speed|[New and Improved Speed]] (Rare) x1 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x1 Card Stock +1 Minimum Co-op Rating of 60,000 or higher | |- | 30,001-80,000 | Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x1 Minimum Co-op Rating of 30,000 or higher | |} Assignments 1= |-| 2= |-| 6= |-| 7= Norn Stone Exchange - Norn Stone Deluxe Reward Set= 1= |-| 2= |-| Normal= *Exchange norn crystals to get a reward from the deluxe set. Once you draw the featured card, you can switch to the next reward set. * Once you draw the featured card in the last set, you can switch to the normal norn crystal exchange. * You can get norn crystals by attacking raid bosses with raid power packs. - Blue/Cyan Shards Rewards= * [Cosmic Cube|[Bruiser Cosmic Cube]] * [Cosmic Cube|[Speed Cosmic Cube]] * [Cosmic Cube|[Tactics Cosmic Cube]] * [Time Eternity|[All Time Eternity]] * [Boom ISO-8|[Ability Boom ISO-8]] * Special Ultimate Card Pack Ticket * Odin's Decree (L) X3 * Level Up ISO-8 Serum (10) * Cosmic Canister (50) *'You'll get cyan ISO-8 shards as gold star rewards for beating SS rank companies and blue ISO-8 shards as gold star rewards for beating S rank companies. (Some gold star rewards are cards instead of shards.)' - Magenta Shards Rewards= * [Boom ISO-8|[Ability Boom ISO-8]] * Special Ultimate Card Pack Ticket * Odin's Decree (L) * Level Up ISO-8 Serum (5) * Cosmic Canister (30) *'In sessions where you beat an S or SS rank company and receive between 1,000 and 499,999 personal co-op rating, you will receive a magenta ISO-8 shard.' }} Missions Each Mission has 5 Levels, ending in a villian. There are a total of 10 missions. After every 3-5 strikes will result in a Co-op Boss appearing, or receiving a card, green shards, or mastery points. After you clear the 10th mission boss, you will only be able to play missions from that set, and you must battle the mission boss each time you make it to him. For each win after the first, you are awarded 20,000 Silver. Only 4 bosses can be on a players waiting list at any given time. If there are 4 waiting, a new boss will not appear and the case will only have a card, shards, or mastery. Show/Hide table